


Pale as an autumn morning. - Short Story

by the_moony_princess



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot, Short One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moony_princess/pseuds/the_moony_princess
Summary: This was a short story I wrote a long time ago, hope y'all enjoy it!





	Pale as an autumn morning. - Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wrote a long time ago, hope y'all enjoy it!

I ran into my room and jumped over my bed as I slammed the door behind me, pretending I wasn't listening to the voices calling me.

The TV was still on, in that same boring channel, as usual.

Peter, my roommate was lying in his bed, next to mine, writing in his little notebook. He looked at me, slightly smiled and continued writing.

Nothing had changed.

Except _that_.

A goose bump came across my entire body. Tears were running down my face. I couldn’t believe it.

No.

It wasn’t real.

It _couldn’t_ be real _._

I grabbed my cell phone, searched for her name in my contact list and pressed the green button.

“Please pick up… Please… Please pick up…”

            _“Hello, this is Caroline Springs voice mail, leave a message after the sign, I’ll call you back in a while. Bye!!!”_

“Hum, this is Josh… Josh Levington? Can you call me when you hear this message? Please? I really need to talk to you…”

I put down my phone again.

I hadn't seen her since that day…Three days ago.

She was wearing her old blue jeans and a t-shirt from her favorite band, Green Day, despite the cold weather out there.

She loved that t-shirt.

It was the t-shirt I bought her in our trip with my parents to San Diego...

She was so tanned back then… I could see it thanks to the color difference shown in her skin whenever her bracelet came a little higher on her arm while she arranged her hair in a big messy bun so it wouldn’t stick to her face.

We were lying in the grass of the park at the back of The Prison, staring at the sky.

The Prison. It was the most appropriate name we found to baptize this place.

It was a sunny day, but there was a cool breeze running between the brown leaves above us that kept the air quiet cold. She was telling me her plans for the future.

She was going to escape away from here, meet a guy who owned a motorcycle, make him fall in love with her and convince him to teach her how to ride. Then she’d dump him and go on an eternal trip around America, and then Europe, and then the whole world. She would never stop travelling. She would meet all the 191 countries in the world and would live only from her persuasion power and people’s kindness.

“And beauty, of course”, she added giggling.

I laughed and told her she was crazy. She agreed with me and said:

“I might be crazy, but I prefer being that way then spend my whole life wasting away my dreams and hopes like my mother did just to take care of my stupid father.”

Our smiles slowly faded away…Hers for obvious reasons. Mine? Because I had already done that.

I was ready to let go all my old dreams and hopes to take care of Caroline… She had become my dreams and hopes. I couldn’t let her go. It just couldn’t happen.

“I love you…” I told her.

She stood up and looked at me. Her eyes seemed lost for a moment, before they found mine.

“Never say that again Josh. Never.”

And then she leaned a little forward and kissed me.

She just gently grabbed my cheeks with her skinny fragile fingers and… kissed me.

Why? What did that meant? Did she love me back?

When our lips finally parted the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on her face light up.

“Carol…”

“Shh.” – she interrupted me – “Don’t ruin it.”

And then she stood up and walked back to the building standing behind us. Simple as that.

I came back into my room. That night she didn’t call me, like it was usual, after the lights were turned down. Neither the next night. Or the next one. She never called me again.

And I stood in my room. Incapable to go there and face her. Until today.

I put on my best pair of jeans and a white shirt. I even borrowed some cologne from Peter. I walked towards her room.

It was empty.

The bed was perfectly tided up and nothing would  give the impression she had been there. Nothing but a slight smell of her vanilla perfume mixed up with her strawberry shampoo.

I took two steps back.

“What happened?”

I felt a hand against my shoulder.

“Josh?”

“Where’s Caroline?”

Emily, Caroline’s nurse was standing in front of me, a sad look upon her face.

“Josh…Honey…Sit down. Please?”

I sat down on the floor, which was a difficult task since I felt like it was trembling. It was getting hard to breathe. It seemed that the whole air surrounding me had disappeared. My head began to hurt really, really bad.

“Josh, sweetie, she…She left us…”

“What? She _left_ us…? How’s that possible? I thought she was getting better? _She_ told me she was getting better. _My parents_ told me she was getting better. _The_ _doctors_ …”

The words refused to get out of my mouth. It was too unreal. Too painful.

I pictured Caroline.

Yes, she was skinnier and paler than before, but I thought it was normal. I thought it was due to the treatment she was being subjected to.

“We thought that too, sweet heart, we thought that too…” – Emily answered.

And that’s how I found myself here.

In my bedroom.

On this stupid hospital.

Surrounded by stupid people who give us the idea that they know what they’re doing.

That disease’s can’t hide secrets from them.

But guess what?

They have no idea of what they’re doing.

We are just their little experiments so they can pretend to discover more about our illness but they don’t.

They never do. They never will.

The disease always takes over.

Always.


End file.
